


Sleepovers are not always fun

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is in denial, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Stiles is in agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Stiles thinks to himself. Then again, is it really good intentions when you've guilt tripped yourself into doing something? He doesn't think so. But on the other hand he very well could have hardened his heart and told Derek to take a hike instead of telling him he could crash in his room for the night?</p><p>Whatever the answer is, Stiles is sure of one thing: he regrets his decision. <i>So much.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers are not always fun

**Author's Note:**

> For week 2's bonus round~

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Stiles thinks to himself. Then again, is it really good intentions when you've guilt tripped yourself into doing something? He doesn't think so. But on the other hand he very well could have hardened his heart and told Derek to take a hike instead of telling him he could crash in his room for the night?  
  
Whatever the answer is, Stiles is sure of one thing: he regrets his decision.  _So much_.  
  
He tugs harder on his pillow, wishing he had a pair of earplugs to block out the horrible sound of Derek's chainsaw-esque snoring. Then again, given how damned loud Derek is snoring, the earplugs probably wouldn't work. Irritated beyond words (because it was past 2am on a school night and he'd been listening to Derek snore for over two hours now!), Stiles sat up in his bed with a jerk and glared down at Derek's bare back.   
  
For the past two hours he'd kept whaffling between poking Derek to make him turn on his side (and therefore stop his snoring) and getting gutted by Derek for accidentally waking him up but Stiles had had enough! He leaned over, reaching out with one hand to give Derek's muscled shoulder a few good pokes. Stiles was willing to risk some damage so long as it meant getting a chance to get some sleep! He officially didn't care if he accidentally poked Derek too hard and made him wake up! He just didn't!   
  
Lucky for Stiles, Derek did not wake up. No. The werewolf grunted and rolled over onto his side, face tucked into his palm.   
  
And best of all? He had stopped snoring.  
  
Stiles pumped his fists in the air, scrambling frantically to stay on his bed when he put too much gusto into the move and almost toppled over onto Derek. A tiny flail and a relieved sigh later, Stiles settled back down into his bed, ready to catch some sweet, sweet Z's.  
  
He's _this_  close to drifting off when a snorting sound has his eyes flying open. "No, no, no, no!" Stiles curses, turning over right as Derek snores louder than before. "That's it!" Stiles declares, grabbing his pillow. He leans over again to smack the pillow as hard as he can against Derek.   
  
It takes exactly three whacks and a snore a half for Derek to jack knife off the air mattress, hair askew and face adorably bewildered. "You," Stile begins with a finger point, "are going to wait until I've fallen asleep before sleeping. I can't go to sleep thanks to your snoring!"  
  
Derek squints at him through the dark, mumbling, "I don't snore."  
  
"Don't even start!" Stiles snaps, punching his pillow into shape before falling back. "All I need is 5 minutes then you can snore as much as you want." They were lucky his dad was a heavy sleeper or else Derek would have given himself away a while ago.  
  
He closes his eyes, ready to go sleep when Derek mutters, "But I don't."  
  
In response, Stiles flips Derek the bird without opening his eyes. And as soon as he's tucked his hand back under his chin, he's out like a light.


End file.
